


The Quiet Moments

by melodicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jean is a journalist, M/M, Marco works at a pet store, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicmermaid/pseuds/melodicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have a normal married life and only fall further in love with each passing day. This is a collection of little moments from their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](http://rpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105409663044/married-life-meme) and couldn't resist writing something. 
> 
> I have a number of scenarios from the list planned out and ready to write, but if anyone wants to request something then feel free to send me an ask on my [tumblr](http://melodicmermaid.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean leaves dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and Marco does not approve.

"JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN-BODT!" Marco was carrying a full basket of clean laundry to his and his husband's bedroom. He stopped, however, when he reached the bathroom door and found dirty pajamas on the floor in front of the sink. He sighed as he heard footsteps heading his way.

"Marco, what is it? Is everything... oh..." Jean initially looked panicked, but his expression quickly changed into one of guilt upon noticing Marco's stern one. 

"You knew I was doing laundry today. If you were going to miss it, you could have _at least_ put them in the bin," Marco scolded.

"Jeez, it's just pajamas. It's not a huge deal."

"Today it's 'just pajamas.' Tomorrow, it's your whole wardrobe. And the day after that, who knows what you'll be leaving everywhere. _My_ house is not to be left a mess."

"You're exaggerating, babe."

"Just clean this up." He turned and heads into their bedroom to put away the clothes that did make it into the wash this morning. Jean did as he was told. He knew Marco wasn't really angry about this mishap, but he knew better than to just ignore his lover's stern lecture. Marco just didn't want things to get disorganizes around the house. Jean was definitely guilty of leaving his room a mess during their teenage years, but he had managed to keep things tidy enough for Marco's standards after they started living together years ago.

Jean made his way into the kitchen and started boiling water. He pulls out Marco's mug, a jar of honey, and a box of vanilla and cinnamon black tea. The water close to being hot enough when Marco could be heard coming down the stairs. 

"Jean, I-" he stopped talking when he saw the kettle and mug. He looked at Jean, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I know you're not angry. You just don't want me to revert to my old, slob-like habits."

"Why are you making tea?" his lips curled into a small smile. It was the same shy, precious smile he had whenever Jean would do something any decent person would do for someone they love. 

"Because you like it," he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the kettle started to hiss, "and it seems like you've been a little stressed out recently."

Jean finished preparing the tea just the way his freckled angel liked it, and Marco sat down. "There's just so much to do and it's hard to keep up with so many chores. Cleaning the apartment was no problem, but this house is bigger and there's not enough time between work and actually getting some time to spend with you."

"All you had to do was ask for my help," Jean set the tea in front of Marco. 

"You work while you're home. You have articles to write."

"I can do with cutting out some work time, babe."

"Alright, alright. You can start by not leaving your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor."

"Marco, really, this was the first time in who knows how long," he wrapped his arms around Marco's neck from behind, nuzzling his head against the side of his husband's.

Marco just chuckled and sipped his tea. He closed his eyes and tilted his head so it pressed closer to Jean's. They stayed like that for a while, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon giving the kitchen a calm, homey atmosphere.


	2. Evening Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean comes home from work to find Marco asleep on the couch.

The living room was lit by the soft glow of the television when Jean walked through the door. His lover preferred to watch TV in a dark room, claiming it was more comfortable for some reason Jean saw no point in trying to understand. Whether or not the room was lit when they were watching TV together was not something Jean cared about.

"Hey, I'm home," Jean greeted as he kicked his shoes off, but Marco didn't respond. He walked around to the front of the couch and found his husband cuddled up to a pillow. He looked like he had been asleep for a while now. He left Marco to sleep for a while longer, assuming he was tired from work and chores. This wasn't the first time Marco had dozed off, so he wasn't entirely surprised. When he entered the kitchen, he saw nothing. _I should probably make something for dinner... Or at least get leftovers out._

The had ordered pizza a few days ago, so Jean took what was left of it out of the fridge and put it in the oven. He peeked over to Marco, making sure the other was still sleeping. The pizza would need a while, considering Jean didn't wait for the oven to heat up before putting it in. 

He walked back into the living. Smiling, Jean turned the small lamp on, the TV off, and squeezed into the space between the armrest and Marco. He played around on his phone while he waited for Marco to wake up. 

"Nnn.." About fifteen minutes went by before Marco started to stir. 

"Morning," Jean said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Marco sat up and looked toward the clock. 

"Oh, I'll go get dinner started. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You never mean to fall asleep, but you always do. I already took care of dinner. The pizza should be almost ready."

Marco chuckled, then gave Jean a quick kiss on the lips. "I need to stop turning the lights off."


	3. Bathroom Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean decides closing the bathroom door is unnecessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved back into my dorm for the spring semester, so updates are probably going to be very sporadic and kinda slow.
> 
> Alternate chapter title: "I Chime in with a Haven't You People Ever Heard of Closing the Goddamn Door"

Marco's first mistake was not peeing before he went to sleep. He and his lover had called it a night earlier than usual. Marco figured he could get up earlier and make a nice breakfast for the two of them before they went their separate ways for work. Plus, he wasn't opposed to an extra hour or two of cuddling with Jean.

Jean's first mistake was the same as his husband's. Jean, however, had gotten out of bed first. His boxers were around his ankles and he yawned as his positioned himself to start peeing. The bathroom tiles were cold against his bare feet, and he was not happy. The only light he had was from the night light they left on in the hallway, which was useful for situations like this one. 

Marco made his way into the bathroom, without noticing Jean, and turned the light on. "Shit!" Jean exclaimed covering his eyes at the sudden change in lighting. Marco just stared, baffled by what had just happened. "Marco, turn the damn light off."

Marco complied, "Why didn't you close the door?" 

"Because we're married and I don't give a shit."

"I don't want to see you pee, Jean."

"Marco, it's two in the morning. I'm not talking about this now, either wait for me to finish or come and pee." Marco turned around and waited outside the bathroom door.

When Jean finished, he pulled his boxers back up and left, kissing Marco's cheek before passing him. "Close the door next time, babe."

"No," Jean smirked and went to get back into bed. 

Marco sighed and went into the bathroom to pee, closing the door behind him. 

Jean heard the door close and chuckled. He decided to switch his and Marco's pillows so he could fall back asleep to his husband's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I'll take some prompts if you want to see me write a certain scenario! Just send me an ask on [tumblr](http://melodicmermaid.tumblr.com/) or you can leave a comment.


	4. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December is just beginning and Marco finds that today is the perfect day to start decorating for Christmas.

Jean wasn't the type who cared about decorating for the holidays. Maybe he'd put a small Christmas tree in the window or a string of lights around the front windows if it was up to him, but that was about it. He didn't realize until after marrying and moving into a house with Marco that the love of his life was a little bit ridiculous. If Marco had his way there would be Christmas themed decorations covering every square inch of their property. Jean was fine with whatever Marco wanted to do so long as he didn't have to set anything up, but when he realized just what that would have meant, he had to step in so they wouldn't have a million dollar electricity bill. They compromised.

Marco had gotten up early on the first Saturday of December to get started with decorating the exterior. The earlier he finished that, the sooner he would be able to start on the tree with Jean. Though his husband was not a fan of setting things up, he didn't mind helping with the ornaments on the tree as it was something he and his mother had always done together. He wanted to continue that tradition with Marco.

"Nnnn..." hours after Marco, Jean woke up and went to cuddle with his husband only to realize the other half of the bed was empty. After getting dressed and washing his face, he went to find Marco. 

He had started three hours ago and was almost finished by the time Jean stepped out the front door. Strings of red, green, and white lights on the house and the bushes, a wreath on the door, and plastic candy canes lining the walkway to the door gave their home a very cheerful vibe. Marco stepped off his step ladder and noticed Jean, smiling. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"I like it this year."

"Did you not last year?" Marco teased.

"It's not that. This year is just. I don't know. Nice. Simple, but enough for you to be content. Hell, we'll still have the most lights on the street."

"Glad you're happy with it. Can you go start making hot chocolate? I'll be inside in a few and we can do the tree," Marco requested, receiving a nod from Jean. 

 

Two mugs of hot chocolate were set on the coffee table and the box of ornaments was sitting beside the tree. The husbands began by picking out which ones were definitely going on the tree. Jean's mother had given the majority of her collection to the two as a wedding present, but they had a accumulated a good amount of their own. Jean stepped back once that was all settled. "Hey, how about you open on of your presents early," Jean smiled.

"How dare you spoil the surprise that one of my presents is an ornament," Marco said, sarcastically. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just open it," he handed Marco a pretty small box from under the tree. He did as he was told and tore the wrapping paper, then opened the box. It contained a glass heart, approximately the size of Marco's fist. Inside the heart was a picture of Jean and Marco from their wedding day, specifically, the photo of their kiss. Underneath it was the date of their wedding, August 14th, 2011. 

"Jean..." Marco put it down and lunged forward to hug and kiss his husband. "I love it."

"I knew you would."

"It's going on the front, center of the tree and I'm not taking no for an answer," Marco asserted before kissing Jean an absurd number of times on his cheeks and nose. Jean nodded and laughed, hugging the other tightly. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean Christmas was a month ago
> 
> i wrote this in public and almost started sobbing i live for jean doing cute things for marco you have no idea
> 
> also for dates sake, we'll say its 2014. ill probably write a new year's chapter and then catch up to reality with a chapter for valentine's day, then get back to some unbearably sappy fluff where the day doesn't matter.


	5. New Year's Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For New Year's Eve, Jean takes Marco somewhere special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while ive had almost no motivation. each time i sat down to write id write a sentence or two and then just stop. ;n; hopefully ill get a thing for valentine's day out sometime close to valentine's day, or ideally on valentine's day.

It's nine PM and Marco is surprised at the lack of plans they seem to have, considering it was New Year's Eve. Sasha, Armin, and Christa had called him earlier to bring up the topic of the party Ymir and Christa were apparently having that he should have known about. Jean had kept it from hi for some reason. Marco wasn't one to assume the worst, especially not of Jean, but he didn't understand what possibly reason his husband could have for keeping it a secret. Even if there was some sort of surprise planned, Jean could have at _least_ brought up the fact hat their friends were having a party, but Jean had something else in mind. Marco wouldn't have minded.

Regardless, time was slowly ticking away and the year was getting closer and closer to ending. It was quarter to ten when Jean finally told Marco to get ready to leave. They put on their coats and gloves and headed to the car.   
"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Aside from the short exchange from moments before Jean pulled out of the driveway, the drive was silent, as a good portion of their drives were. Occasionally one of them would quietly sing along to something on the radio, but conversation was pretty minimal. Marco liked watching the other while he was driving. Jean always wore a focused expression and his eyes would move ever so slightly. He always preferred it when Jean drove, though in this case maybe it would have been nice if Marco had drove. Then maybe he'd have some idea as to what was actually going on. Still, it's not like this was Connie, Sasha, Reiner, or well, anyone that would take Marco somewhere completely absurd. He trusted Jean, if that wasn't obvious from the matching rings that symbolized their marriage.

Jean pulled into a parking lot around 11:30 that was, for the most part, empty. There were a few other cars parked, some couples, some families, and others of the like. They didn't matter. "So?" 

"Didn't expect you to remember this place," Jean scratched the back of his head, "It's been like ten years."

"Wait. This is where the fireworks were were? Our first date?" Jean smiled. 

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm shocked you remembered where it was," Marco teased. They hadn't moved too far away from their hometown, Trost. It was still about an hour away in good traffic, but with the rush of New Year's Eve it took a little longer. A couple of stray fireworks were set off, probably just as tests for the location and to make sure they actually worked. Jean and Marco passed the last half hour sitting on the hood of the car, leaning against each other. They could hear some of the children in the parking lot counting down when there was a minute left. As they heard them reach the final five seconds, they turned toward each other and kissed, hearing fireworks start to go off and children starting to get excited. 

"Happy New Year, Jean."

"You, too, freckles. "


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has something special for Marco on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i say im going to have a chapter up by a certain day never believe me i cant stick to deadlines
> 
> happy super belated valentine's day

For Jean and Marco, Valentine's Day has had a decrease in importance. At first, they went all out trying to be super romantic and cute, but over time it gradually got less big. They still did something, but it wasn't anything outrageous. At this point, they didn't need one day out of the year to be extra lovey-dovey with each other. Jean, however, was planning on breaking that trend. It was nothing too over the top, but definitely something Marco would love. 

Jean had made all the necessary preparations a week prior, so they were good to go for their night in of doing nothing. (Well, nothing until Jean's present arrived.) It was a hassle to go out since so many people have the same ideas. Marco picked up a pizza and a two Valentine's day themed cupcakes on his way home from work. The food was set on the coffee table and Jean and Marco were cuddling on the couch watching Disney movies. 

About halfway through The Lion King, there was a knock at the door. Jean got up to answer it, a smile gracing his lips. Marco paused the movie and turned toward the door, watching his husband open it and motion for him to get up and come see. A confused looking Marco complied. He threw his hand up to his mouth and his eyes widened. Jean kissed his cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, love." 

Standing outside was Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertholdt. They had a large box with a logo from the music store that was about a half hour away. "Jean, you didn't." 

Reiner and Bertholdt carried the box inside, with Ymir giving some extra support just in case. Jean guided them and told them where to place it, and Krista stood next to Marco, who looked like he was about to cry. 

They opened the box, revealing a piano. Marco had always loved playing, but hadn't had a piano of his own to play on since he was fourteen. Money was tight for his family, and so their piano had to go. If they hadn't sold it, they wouldn't have been able to get by. Although Marco had been upset, he understood and was just grateful that he could play in school and sometimes in a store if it wasn't too busy.

The piano Jean had bought wasn't anything too fancy, but it was similar to the one Marco had growing up. After getting it into position in a good place, the two other couples left and Jean and Marco were back on the couch. "I wish you could play it right now."

"I do, too, but it needs tuning. Right now, I'd rather cuddle you," Marco nuzzled closer to his husband. "I can't believe you really bought a piano."

"I've been saving to do something nice for you. I just didn't know what that something nice was until I saw the piano."

Marco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jean. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

The continued watching movies until Marco fell asleep. Jean carried him to their bedroom, careful not to wake him up. He kissed Marco's forehead, and fell asleep not long after.


	7. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco suddenly wants to go ice skating. Jean doesn't want to, but how can he say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the spirit of winter being almost over (hopefully who knows not all of our snow has melted yet) have some nerds doing wintery things
> 
> also my spring break is here so send me prompts at [tumblr](melodicmermaid.tumblr.com/ask) i'm doing pretty much nothing over my break and i'm planning on writing quite a bit

"Jean. Jean, I made pancakes, get up," Marco tried to wake up his husband. It was earlier than they usually woke up on a Saturday, but Marco had plans to drag Jean out of the house. Jean groaned and turned to face Marco.

"Nnn, fine, I'm up. Is there coffee?" Jean mumbled. Marco nodded, causing Jean to roll out of bed and and put a pair of pants on. Marco went back into the kitchen first, followed by Jean shortly after. Marco set two plates of pancakes and two mugs of coffee on the table. "Why the special breakfast?"

"Oh, no reason," Marco gave that innocent smile that usually meant he had something in mind that Jean wasn't going to be fond of.

"Marco."

"Jean, we're going ice skating today."

"No."

"Mmhmm."

"...Okay."

* * *

By about one thirty, they were finishing up tying their skates and getting on the ice. Jean was basically a natural. He couldn't do any cool tricks, but he could skate forwards about backwards without much of a problem. Marco, on the other hand, could barely move without holding on to the railing. 

Jean chuckled, "I figured you'd be able to skate considering you wanted to come."

"Shut up and hold my hand."

Jean didn't argue. He took Marco's hand and guided him around the circular rink. Jean liked being able to help Marco with something, and Marco was happy just spending time out with Jean. Occasionally, Marco would cause them to stumble, but Jean was managing to keep them both up. At least, that was the case for a while. Neither one of them knew what made Marco completely lose his balance, but it definitely happened. He grabbed onto Jean's arm for support, but fell anyway, dragging Jean to the down with him. They weren't in the center of the ice, but they weren't too close to the ledge either, so it worked out that they weren't in anyone's way. There wasn't a huge crowd of people skating, though, so it wasn't a huge deal.

Marco don't know what came over him when he started giggling. Jean tried to get them both on their feet again, but Marco just ended up dragging them both down again. This time, the freckled one started laughing. Jean smiled, and ended up laughing as well. The two of them sat and looked at each other, seemingly unable to cease their laughter. A few people were looking, but no one gave them a dirty look or a glare. Some looked like they wanted to help, but decided not two because the couple didn't look hurt and were still enjoying themselves, so they were left alone to continue their laughing fit.

Jean was the first to calm down. "Jesus, Marco, you really suck at this."

"Hey, I haven't done this in years."

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna take a break? We can get hot chocolate and snacks if you want."

"If you can get me over there, sure."

It was a struggled, but Jean managed to guide Marco off the ice without incident. They headed over to the cafe, placed their order, and sat down at one of the tables. Marco leaned over the table and gave Jean a quick kiss. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Marco, there is no such thing as putting up with you," Jean smiled, "I love you."

"Love you, too, you dork."

 


	8. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco cuddle and kiss a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for post sex activities. i guess that's not really something to really be warned about but i mean idk, warning just in case.
> 
> lol guess who's writing this during a computer science lecture that she's totally not paying any attention to oops

Jean and Marco lay next to each other in their bed, both breathing heavily. Marco leaned into the other, humming contentedly. "Marco, no. I need to get my boxers," Jean whined, pushing Marco off of him gently. Marco just groaned in response leaning the other direction. When Jean got up, Marco fell over, taking up Jean's side of the bed as well. 

"Mmm, smells like you," Marco mumbled into the sheets.

"Rude," Jean said as he pulled his boxers on. He threw Marco's onto the bed as well. Neither one of them liked to sleep completely naked. It was uncomfortable. Jean got back into bed, well, he got back into the little space on the bed that he had left. He was quickly greeted by a very cuddly Marco who wrapped his arms around Jean's waist and placed his head on Jean's thigh. "Someone's being overly affectionate."

"I mean, it's been a while... God, which one of us though it'd be a good idea to not have sex for like over a week?"

"It couldn't be helped, we were busy and tired."

Marco shrugged and got off of Jean to slip his boxers back on. He then pulled Jean to lie down closely beside him and kissed him. Marco definitely loved kissing, kissing Jean in particular. He remembered the first time they kissed like it happened yesterday. Jean remembered it, too. He'd never admit it, but Jean remembered most of the times they'd kissed. There were too many for him to know them all, but the important ones and a few of the ones he thought were perfect. Marco moved his lips against Jean's, pressing closer and wrapping his arms around his husband. 

"I love you," Marco pulled away to whisper.

"I love you, too," Jean smiled and nuzzled his nose against Marco's cheek. They cuddled like that for a while, stealing sleepy kisses every now and then. Marco was the first to fall asleep, leaving Jean to count the freckles that sit on the other's face. He placed a hand lightly on Marco's face and slowly moved his thumb across one of his cheeks. He gave Marco one last kiss before falling asleep himself.


	9. Albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco looks through all of his and Jean's old photo albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol long time no update
> 
> I have no excuse I got lazy and couldn't find the motivation to write, but hey I did now so that's what counts.

Marco was cleaning out and sorting some of his and Jean's older things. In particular, he came across all the albums and yearbooks his parents insisted he keep. There were some from Jean's family, too, but no where near as many as Marco. He thought his parents were crazy for wanting to photograph and save everything, but recently he realized that it was nice to have when he was feeling nostalgic. After all, most of these were from before everyone and their grandparents had a Facebook, so none of these were saved anywhere online.

The albums from when he was a baby or in elementary school he decided belonged on one of the top shelves. The newer ones, or ones he still planned on updating, should be lower and easier to get to. He went through his high school yearbooks, cringing at his freshman year appearance. Puberty did not treat him very well in the early stages. It was bad enough that he had freckles and glasses, but the braces just topped off the look. He was the poster-child for your stereotypical high school nerd in the movies.

He didn't befriend Jean until closer to the end of their freshman year. Aside from the acne and lankiness, Jean looked pretty alright. Or maybe that was just Marco's bias because he was married to the guy. He joined the track team in their next year and gained more muscle as high school went on. Marco didn't do any sports, but he would join Jean at the gym on Sundays. Marco eventually lost the braces and started wearing contacts, so by the time they were seniors their appearances had drastically improved.

Marco's feelings for Jean developed gradually. Despite their friends poking fun at them and the large quantity of people who assumed they were together, they didn't actually start dating until their second year of college. There had been two "incidents" prior to the start of their relationship, one involving quite a bit of making out and the other involving a blowjob. They had their rough patches and got through a lot of awkwardness, but what mattered to Marco now was that they were happy, and married. 

Their university years didn't have a lot of pictures, as their parents didn't follow them to school and most of those were on Facebook. There were pictures from their trip to New York City the summer after they started dating and to Disney World after they graduated. And of course there were pictures from their graduation because their parents were there and extremely camera happy. Between graduation and their wedding was kind of a blur. They didn't spend too much time together because they worked and were trying to get by while Jean was also saving up for a ring and they were both saving for a house. Marco didn't know if he wanted to look through that one by himself, so he put it aside and decided to wait for Jean. Since then, there hadn't been many opportunities for picture taking. He took some of the house after they'd moved in, but he hadn't added those to an album yet. 

As he finished putting the now sorted pile of albums onto the shelves, Jean came inside, and Marco got up to greet him. "Hey, how was work?"

"Nothing exciting," he kissed Marco's cheek, "How was your day off?"

"Productive! Jean, c'mon and look at these with me," he dragged Jean over to the shelves and pulled out a few of the albums. Specifically, the high school yearbooks and their wedding, "If I had to look at these and want to die looking at myself from early high school, you get to suffer, too."

-

"Aw is this one from our wedding? No, I can't do it, not after I had to see how much of a noodle I was."

"There isn't a single bad picture in this one. Well, except Sasha eating in a candid photo or two... or maybe like fifteen, but Sasha isn't you, so we're doing it," Marco didn't wait for Jean to respond before he opened the album and slowly flipped through it. He stole a glance at his husband every now and then to see what sort of reaction he was having. There was a gentle smile on his face and he looked as if the memories fro this day were relaxing him. Jean must have realized he was being watched, as he leaned closer to the other.

Marco turned his head to completely face Jean after a few more pages. He placed a hand on Jean's cheek to turn his head, then pressed their foreheads together. He felt a hand reach up to sit on top of his, then Jean whispered, "I'm getting wedding night flashbacks. Let's go to our room..."

Marco nodded and they were gone moments later, leaving the album open on the page with the kiss that sealed their marriage.


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco finally had all their belongings inside their new house. Marco had an interview at a local pet store scheduled, so Jean was left to start unpacking alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking the chronology. We're going back in time. Aw yeah.

It was half past noon and Jean felt like he was hardly making any progress. Marco left for his interview almost two hours ago, and Jean was still only looking through the second box of clothing. They had been in a rush to pack up everything, so nothing was sorted. They had remembered to label the clothing boxes by name, thankfully, but now Jean was stuck putting everything into a category. What was going to go in the closet? Where is all the underwear? Is this not right for the weather? Should we keep out of season clothes stored away for the time being? Marco was so much better at doing this sort of thing.

The box he was currently looking through was of Marco's clothing. Most of the clothes just felt like Marco to him. Maybe it was because he had seen his husband wear everything that's here. Like, there were those boxers that Marco had bought because they were comfortable and really, really made his ass look good. And there was the sweatshirt he would wear to classes when it was cold out. These were the jeans he was wearing when Jean finally convinced him to get drunk and Marco puked in the bathroom of Eren Jeager's apartment. Oh no, this was the shirt that Marco wore when he confessed that he saw Jean as more than just a friend.

Needless to say, not much unpacking was being done. Jean was more preoccupied by trying to remember instances of Marco wearing the clothes that he was picking up. He wasn't sure how he was able to remember all of this information. He really didn't think he was this much of a sap. 

Another hour of Jean staring at Marco's clothes until he remembered something went by before Marco walked in the front door. Jean didn't even hear him come up the stairs and was startled to hear a sarcastic voice in the doorway of the bedroom. "Wow, look at all this progress."

He jumped and snapped his head in Marco's direction, "Shit, love, don't scare me like that. When did you get home?"

"Two minutes ago," Marco chuckled, "And you've just been staring at my clothes for three hours?"

"No!"

"Then why is nothing put away or in any sort of order?"

Jean did not want to admit what had actually been going on, but he knew lying to Marco wasn't easy for him. Well, it wasn't like his husband would make fun of him like Connie, Reiner, or Eren would.

"Well... I started remembering you wearing these clothes. Like, do you remember this shirt? This was what you wore on our first official date."

"Oh my god, you nerd. Of course I don't remember that. It was years ago."

"I guess this just means I'm a better spouse than you," Jean joked.

"No, a 'better spouse' would have finished this already so we can start tainting the house by having sex everywhere," Marco joked right back at him, although Jean was pretty sure Marco was being at least half serious about that. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's waist and gave him a kiss. 

"This can wait until later. Where do you want to start?"

"Our bed. So this can't wait until later. I'm going to shower, I've been touching animals all day. The sooner you finish the sooner you get what you want," Marco playfully stuck his tongue out and headed into the bathroom down the hall.

Jean finished unpacking their clothes in record time.


End file.
